


The Times They Are A'Changing

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	The Times They Are A'Changing

  
There were times these days when Neville wondered how this was happening. What exactly had occurred that meant his presence in the Great Hall whilst Draco bloody Malfoy sucked his cock wasn't a bizarre event. The war had changed things irrevocably, but somehow this seemed above and beyond. Ron and Hermione were still fighting and shagging, Harry was pining over Ginny who had taken up with Luna, and occasionally Blaise. But he, Neville, really didn't understand how he had ended up sat here on the Ravenclaw bench with Draco Malfoy's hair brushing the inside of his thighs.

"Oh, for Salazar's sake, Longbottom, stop thinking. Or do you want me to stop so you can take out a book? Or some knitting?" Draco raised his head tetchily, and looked Neville in the eyes. "What's wrong? You usually, and correct me if I'm wrong but 'Oh God Draco never stop' does mean you're enjoying it yes, enjoy this."

"It's not that I'm not enjoying it." Neville shifted slightly so that Draco could sit beside him. "I just don't understand how we got here. I mean, you ignored me in school and now we're fucking. What changed?"

"Everything changed, Longbottom. Look around you." Draco pulled his cloak around him, and then as an afterthought put some of it round Neville's shoulders.

"But it didn't. Not everything. Ron and Hermione are still together. Hermione still knows it all. Harry still likes Ginny, who is still stringing him along."

"People are dead, Longbottom. The war changed things. Us, we're .... doing this, this whatever it is, because we both need the comfort. Because we both need someone there when we wake up cold and shivering from yet another dream about green light and people falling around us. We all carry scars from this war. You don't need reminding of that. And people are together with who they are because there are only certain people we can bear seeing us like this. Only certain people we can open ourselves up to and be with. And lucky me, I got you. Believe it or not, but I do actually enjoy this. I mean, I wouldn't mind a bed. I think it was more comfortable doing this in a tent on muddy rocky ground. The Great Hall isn't exactly warm, and these benches are not exactly padded. How bad would it be if people found out? Just what do you think would happen?" And with that Draco stood up, pulled his cloak around him so Neville shivered as the cold air hit him, and began to walk off.

"Malfoy ... Draco, don't go," Neville grabbed Draco's hand as he walked past and, standing up, pulled him in close. "I'm not saying I don't enjoy this, that I don't like, hell _love_, you. I just wonder if we're the only people the war changed that much."

Draco leaned into Neville, the puppy fat long gone in the distresses of war, and turned to muscle that he knew was capable of as much damage as Harry's hardened magic and Hermione's razor sharp command of battle spells and rituals. "We're not the only people the war changed. But we are the only people sneaking around about it. Even Ginny snogged Luna in front of her mum the other day, and we hid in a broom closet for a quick hand-job. Not good enough, Longbottom, and much as I'd be willing to stand against your chest for the rest of my life, we can't have that can we? Because at some point, someone will come in here, and you'll get flustered and turn red and make some excuse. I'm tired of you having to make excuses for me. I won't be Snape."

"I'm not asking you to be Snape." Neville looked Draco in the eyes. "I would never ask that of you. And you're right. Nothing would happen if people found out. Apart from a pat on the back and some embarrassing remarks." He took a deep breath and continued, "So why don't we take this somewhere else? I've got a partially empty dorm room."

  
Draco smiled and tucked his cloak back around Neville's shoulders. "I thought you'd never ask. But before we go, do you mind tucking yourself back into your trousers, even McGonagall the ghoulie doesn't need to see that."  



End file.
